


Yours

by fandomsonmysleeve



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Chilling Adventures of Sabrina - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I just want them to be happy, Implied Sexual Content, Post Season 1 Part 1, Reconciliation, True Love, caos, habrina, harbrina, harvina - Freeform, sarvey spinkle, spellkink, tagging all of their couple names just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 18:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16749388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsonmysleeve/pseuds/fandomsonmysleeve
Summary: Set in Season 2 sometime after A Midwinter’s Tale. Sabrina shows up in Harvey’s window to talk. An emotional reconciliation.Update 12/14/18 - Now only slightly canon compliant. This fic was written before A Midwinter’s Tale premiered. Some events that occurred in the episode alter what was originally written in this fic.Update 4/24/19- Now a complete AU after Part 2 came out, but THIS is what should’ve happened. Harvey and Sabrina forever.Here’s to hoping Parts 3 & 4 mend this.No Copyright Intended.





	Yours

Sabrina was back at Harvey’s window once again. When she arrived, he was sitting at his desk sketching, the moonlight illuminating his bedroom.

Heartbreaking memories from their previous encounter filled her mind before he opened his mouth to speak.

“So… I guess you heard that I wanted to talk then, huh?” Harvey asked Sabrina. He wasn’t even phased that she had appeared out of the blue in his room. It’s as if he sensed she’d be there.

She nodded. “My Aunt Hilda told me you had stopped by while I was at the Academy.” She paused. “I just wanted to make sure everything was okay.”

The tension in the room was thick. Instead of an immediate smile she used to be greeted with when he saw her, he just looked solemn. It had been that way since December, since they last spoke.

 “Where’s your dad?” She asked, filling the silence.

Harvey scoffed. “Probably at the bar. I haven’t seen him in a few days. After his shift he heads straight there. If I’m lucky, he’ll stay there until tomorrow.”

It would be safer for Harvey if Mr. Kinkle didn’t come back home, she thought. Her mind constantly ran with worry at night thinking about the constant abuse Harvey had to go through. He didn’t deserve it.

 “So… what did you want to talk about?” She asked.

 Harvey finally got up from his desk and walked over to her. Towering over her as he always did, they stood toe to toe.

“You. Us. About how unfair it is that we have to separate. To finish our conversation from the last time…”

She picked up on his slight irritation when mentioning ‘the last time’. She wanted nothing more than for things to go back to how it was before—before she signed her name away, and all the darkness that followed—but she couldn’t.  

She had to pay the price of magic.

So Sabrina tried to distance herself from Harvey. From her best friends. It was less painful that way, or that’s what she tried to tell herself.

Their one last kiss that November night didn’t fill the void for him. For her either, but she attempted to push those thoughts aside.

 Harvey had shown up at the Mortuary right before Christmas. He wanted for her to come back to Baxter High, and mentioned that he wanted to begin their relationship again.

In return she explained as much as she was able to about the Church of Night, the Book of the Beast, and most importantly, the new powers she gained that prevented things from going back to normal.

Regardless, Harvey remained stubborn. It should frustrate her, but instead only made her heart long for him even more. Seeing how hard he was willing to fight for her.

Resisting him was the challenge.

 “Harvey.” Sabrina pursed her lips. “I told you before, this is the only option.”

“ _Why?_ ” he asked, already knowing what she was about to say. 

She gave him a look. “It’s dangerous.”

Harvey shook his head. “I’m not in danger with you.”

  _“Yes._ Yes you are, Harvey. I’m a _full witch_ now.” she said. 

“I know that,” he replied. 

“So—”

“ _So_ you’re still Sabrina. _My_ Sabrina. You’re not going to harm me. We can go back to the way things were before, with no secrets between us this time.”

Each statement Harvey made was a pang to her heart. After all that they’d been through, he _still_ wanted to be with her.

“It’s not that simple. I’m still trying to figure out my new powers. This darkness. It’s inside of me, Harvey. If something happened to you… I can’t take the risk.”

“Shouldn’t that be up to me?” He countered. “I can handle it.”

She closed her eyes. Just the thought of him or anyone else she loved getting hurt because of her was too painful. Feeling overwhelmed, she started to back away.

“Sabrina, wait,” he pleaded.

 “No, Harvey, we can’t do this again, I—” She shook her head. “This visit was a mistake,” she said, turning away. 

“I know you put a protection spell on me,” Harvey stated.

Sabrina’s breath hitched. She let a beat go by, processing what he just said.

“How?” she asked quietly, still turned away from him. 

“After you told me you were half witch at the time, I started putting all of the pieces together. It wasn’t hard to figure out. That’s why I was able to survive the mine collapse.”

 That was all it took, recalling that moment that caused everything to go downhill. Hot tears filled her eyes. The levee broke.

“So you’ve also figured out that it’s my fault Tommy didn’t survive in the first place, right?” she snapped. 

It was the first time she had said that aloud. The guilt she had been carrying around for months. 

“What?” Harvey asked, bewildered.

She turned back around and looked up at him. His eyes were opened wide, with confusion and concern written all over his face once he realized she was crying.

“If I had just put a protection spell on _both_ of you, Tommy would’ve been fine, he would still be here, you’d have your brother, and—”

“No, Sabrina. Don’t do that. Don’t blame yourself.” Instinctively, Harvey grabbed her hand.

That was just like him. Always providing an instant comfort. It was an unspoken gesture between them. Physical contact to remind each other that they weren’t alone.

“It’s not your fault. You didn’t know those witches were going to do that to the mines…” The pain from losing Tommy still evident in his eyes.

Harvey cleared his throat before continuing, “When you told me that you were a witch, I overreacted.”

“You didn’t overreact Harvey. It was a whole new world you weren’t aware of, if the roles were reversed I would’ve been shocked too—”

Harvey shook his head, giving her a look. “I should’ve been more understanding. I never should’ve broken up with you. I—I just needed some time to process the information. It was _hell_ not talking to you, even if it was only for a few days. You saved me with that protection spell. You save my life, every day. I wanted to thank you for that.” He took a deep breath. “You’re not evil, Sabrina Spellman. Not in the slightest. You’re selfless. You have the kindest heart. You’re still the same woman, the same witch, that I fell in love with.”

Now it was his turn to cry. A tear fell down his cheek.

Since Sabrina met Harvey, he wore his heart on his sleeve. He was an emotional person. It was one of the many things she adored about him, how open he was and how unafraid he was to speak his mind, even if it was sensitive.

Her heart felt like it was ready to burst.

“Harvey…” she said.

“ _‘Brina…”_ His brown eyes poured into hers.

It was music to her ears, her nickname coming out of his mouth after the longest time. The nickname Harvey had given her.

They were standing about two feet apart, his hand still clutched hers. The familiar scent of vanilla and spice was dizzying.

In a split second Harvey tugged her hand, pulling Sabrina into him, swiftly dipping his head down so that his lips captured hers.

She was stunned at first. It had felt like centuries since they did this. She missed it. Missed _him_.

It was tender and sweet, just as Sabrina remembered.

As if he could tell what she was thinking, he broke off their kiss and touched his forehead to hers. “I missed you so much.”

“Me too.” Causing them to both smile for the first time that evening.

Sabrina’s head and heart were in agreement. There was no use in trying to push him away now. She wanted him. Truthfully, she never stopped.

She stood on her tiptoes to kiss him again. She felt Harvey smile against her lips, before graciously returning the action.

Her lips desperately tugged at his bottom lip, wanting _more_. To make up for all those days and nights of longing for each other.  

Sabrina’s hand was now placed firmly on the back of his head. She knew how much he loved it when she gripped his hair. She lightly pulled on it, causing him to softly moan. Sabrina would be lying if she said it wasn’t a guilty pleasure of hers. 

As they continued to make out, Harvey gently backed them up onto his bed so that they were sitting on the edge.

Even though she knew his actions were purely so that they that were in a more cozy position, that didn’t stop her stomach from exploding with butterflies.

It’s not as if they hadn’t done this before, make out on his bed for a few hours after homework while no one was home, but this entire situation felt different.

Sabrina was deliberately disobeying the Dark Lord to be with Harvey and she couldn’t care less. Her parents found a way to make it work, a romance between a witch and mortal. She’d be damned if she couldn’t either.  She wanted everything she possibly could have with him. _Everything_.

She pulled her lips apart from his and put both of her hands on each side of his face, causing his eyes to flutter open.

“I need you, Harvey.”

“I’m here for you ‘Brina. Always. You know that.”

His exact words since the last time she told him. After her failed Dark Baptism. When she returned to school, feeling confused and as if no one was on her side, Harvey was. Even if he wasn’t aware at the time what the support was needed for, he still provided safety and comfort.  

Sabrina echoed her own words. “I do. I so do.” 

She removed her hands from his face and took his own hands, guiding them to her blouse. His eyes flickered down for a moment before staring into her eyes intently.

He was waiting for permission. Like the gentleman he was.

She was reminiscent of their time in the woods— When she asked him to innocently check for a witch’s mark on her back, reminded of how respectful Harvey was with her body.

 Now she was asking for something much more intimate. Something that Sabrina wanted Harvey, and _only_ Harvey, to ever do with her.

He started undoing each of her buttons with care, staring into her eyes the whole time, until reaching the fourth button. Breaking the trance she was under, he stopped and looked down.

“The necklace I gave you… you’re still wearing it…” He beamed, admiring her gift.

“Of course. So I can hold you close to me, remember?”

Harvey seemed to like this answer. He gingerly kissed Sabrina’s lips before he continued to remove her shirt. When he finished, his eyes gleamed at the sight of her. Just as they did when she came down the staircase on her Birthday. As if she were the most exquisite thing he’d seen.

Then it was Sabrina’s turn. She pulled his shirt over his head, displaying his solid chest. She lightly traced his collarbone with her fingertips and rested her hand on his heart. It was beating hard and fast.  Beating for _her._

 Harvey leaned forward and delicately kissed her cheek. Then, slowly, he started to place a series of kisses up and down the sides of her neck. His lips were plump and soft against her skin.

She sighed happily, holding onto his shoulders for support. It was the first time he had kissed her like this—- each one felt divine.

 They moved in sync as Harvey lowered Sabrina down so that she was lying on her back. He put his weight on his elbows, so that his tall body was resting over top of hers. She blushed at the sight of him in their current state. Sabrina was in awe.

Harvey peered down at her and caressed her cheek.

“I like your white hair. It looks good on you. You always look beautiful.” He breathlessly complimented.

She smiled. She could stay in this moment forever. Feeling steady in the arms of her true love.

“I love you, Harvey.”

“I love you, Sabrina. Always.”

“I’m _yours._ ” Sabrina vowed to him.

With that, Harvey intertwined their hands, as his lips met hers once more, closing the gap between them. It was _magical._

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for Sabrina and Harvey. I love these two together and know in my heart that they will prevail. This was inspired by Ella Henderson’s song “Yours”. Definitely listen to it for extra effect. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading and feedback is much appreciated. Thank you. x


End file.
